


Becoming human? Connor x reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bunch of ones shots for Connor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for Connor from Detroit become human





	1. An Android? Really? (No rating)

Inspired by extra blank on here

-

Everyone around you seemed to be infatuated with their soulmark. Since you got the timer on your wrist you detested it because it never seemed to be working right. Everyone would be counting to the seconds of wanting to meet their soul mate and think it was perfect from there. But you knew some people didn't have one or once in awhile they would but it would crack and stop, letting the person know the soulmate had died before ever finding out who they were.

Sitting in the police station staring at your wrist you sighed as a police officer was trying to type down information you giving him about an ongoing investigation you had witnessed. It was an Android who supposedly went 'deviant' in their terms and had tried to hurt a person. It had been a few minutes as the officer had to grab so,being and then return but while they were doing that, you were staring at the time on your wrist. It was saying you had about 3 minutes before you would meet your soulmate. 

Curious to who it could be. All you could do was sigh in defeat and boredom. 

" Lieutenant Anderson in my office now!" You heard as the voice was to your right and then watched as an older male groaned while going to who you thought to be the captain. 

Looking around the precinct you saw nothing out of the ordinary except an Android void of a police uniform, it was standing by a desk observing everything on it. Silently watching it tilt its head you were curious to what it was doing just as the officer that was taking your statement walked up to you and gave you a go ahead to leave now just as he turned around to shout at this 'hank' person about a new case to give him.

Soon enough you were on your way before someone place theirs hand on your shoulder. 

Stopping your steps you looked at who it was and stopped just as your wrist felt like it was burning making you hiss. "Damn!" You seethed and held your wrist making the other retreat. Bringing your wrist to your eyesight you saw it reached zero and turned black. Throwing your head up you looked to see if anyone was the culprit to be your soulmate. 

Seeing the only close to you was an Android. His brown eyes staring right at you. 

"Are you ok?" Was all it said.

Only thing that ran through your head was 'fuck'. Trying to compute why it was a Android you shook your head and tried to gain your ground.  "Um .... yeah." The android tilted his head seeing his light turn yellow then back to blue. 

"I'm Connor. I didn't mean to scare you." His hand was now in front of you as to shake it. Following his hand you grasped it feeling this synthetic skin. You wondered why this Android felt almost human.

Never been close to androids in your life you felt a little off being this close to one. You weren't against them like some people but you also weren't for them all they way. You liked being independent without an Android cleaning or doing shores for you like some people liked. 

With his hand still grasping your you saw a sliver of skin of his wrist to see if he had a timer but had no luck as the hank guy came up to him to let him know about a new case. 

"Pleasure meeting you...?" He stopped as you said your name. Then the Android had to smile and wished you a goodbye with your name coming from is mouth. 

'Fuck' was all you said again but under your breath.


	2. Rewrite the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few of the sentences are lyrics to Rewrite the stars from the musical The greatest Showman. I love that song lol

“You know I want you”

The feeling in my chest hurt as I looked into connors brown eyes. He had a sad look on his face while putting his left hand on my cheek making my heart clench. His hand felt warm and comforting. But his words coming from his mouth with those actions made everything more depressing as the weather turned making this scene more and more excruciating. 

His hand moved downward to the side of the my neck, this felt so warm and yet sad. “It’s not a secret I tried to hide. I know you want me.” Those words made me gasp silently as i knew it was true. 

Ever since Connor came in to my life everything was more exciting and fun. I had felt like a kid again with an Android to help with his deviancy. The change in Connor was something that I had to do. I had no one in my life to help with the loneliness from no one in my life. Seeing him change character made I more exciting. He was learning everything while trying not to but he came over to see what he was feeling. 

I had changed him into a deviant. His partner was not that happy but felt like it was bound to happen as he Connor with me one bad night from a case they had.

Everything was starting to blur but I opened my mouth to say a few words. “So don’t keep saying our hands are tied” His eyes lowered as his hand went from my neck to now my hip. His eyes made it hurt more. I could see the emotion he was trying to make and it hurt.

“F/n. This feeling hurts. But yet you claim it’s not in the cards.” The last part made me choke a little. Those lips moved more making me grab onto his jacket feeling it getting soaked from the rain hitting us. “But fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me but you’re here in my heart,” He let me go and landed his hands on his chest. “So who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny.” 

I was now sobbing from the words coming out of his mouth. Connor didn’t know what to do as he never had to deal with a person crying but what he did was wrap his arms around my head to bring me closer to his chest. I could hear his pumps moving faintly as it was warm. “It’s ok f/n.” 

“No its not Connor.” I tried my best to make out a sentence as my sobs were catching in my throat making it hard to talk. W-we cant do this. I’m a human and your a android.” His arms wrapped harder as I felt his breath, or what could be called breathing hitch.

“F/n?” All I could do was shake my head. Connor let me go and while he was quite a bit taller than me he knelt down onto his knee looking up at me. Grabbing on to one of my hands he gave me a smile that made me melt. “What if we rewrite the stars?” He tilted his head up a certain way that made me stutter out nonsense. “Say you were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart and you’d be the one I was meant to find”

Gripping his hands harder; I felt like I was in heaven. Those words made me shiver and fall on to my knees so now I was eye to eye with the android. “I-is that t-true?” All he did was nod and brought a hand to my cheek again. 

“All of it was true. I will never joke about something you taught me f/n.” He smiled and tapped his forehead to mine making me look into those gorgeous brown eyes more. 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Connor closed his eyes and brought my lips to his in a unsure kiss. His lips felt like cold soft pillows. My brain felt like it short circuited as I couldn’t move at all. What felt like minutes he let me go and frowned looking at my face. 

I was in a daze not really looking at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Connor said making me shake my head of the stars floating around my eyesight. 

Bringing my hands to his cold cheeks as the rain was hitting harder, I brought his face to mine and kissed Connor harder this time.

“I will always rewrite the stars to get this moment with you.” I said in between kisses.


End file.
